Del Campo de batalla al Escenario
by Okami no Me
Summary: Luego de ser desterrado de la Aldea por usar el Chakra del Kyuubi contra Pein en la Invacion, Naruto decide irse del continente, pero luego de un tiempo en el mar, una tormenta lo alcansa, para posteriormente ser encontrado por un grupo muy especial de entrenadores.(Advertencias adentro) NarutoxMini-Harem. Cap2 Up 29/10/14.
1. Exilio y Primer Encuentro

**Del campo al Escenario**

**Hola! Aquí Okami no Me, como les prometí en mi otra Historia, si llegaba a los 20 comentarios antes del domingo iniciaría un Crossover de Naruto y Pokemón, y como se llegó y duplico la meta, aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de esta historia-Informo el Autor.**

**-Este tendra como pareja principal por el momento NarutoxRoxie, pero posible Mini-Harem, pero no pasara de 5 chicas, bien, a las advertencias.**

**Lemon a futuro, OoC, Banshing Consejo, AU, Todo Akatsuki muerto.**

**-Les digo algo? Para serles sincero, no crei que llegara a la meta xD Nunca pense que llegaria a los 20 reviews en menos de una semana, bueno Rick, as lo tuyo-**

**- _Si, si ya se, _**_**Okami no Me no posee nada de Naruto o Pokemón, ya sean Personajes/Lugares/Técnicas/etc.**_

**Capítulo 1: Exilio, tormenta y Primer encuentro.**

Naruto fue llamado a una sala improvisada de consejo, ya que la anterior, al igual que casi toda Konoha, fue reducida a nada por el ataque del ya fallecido líder de Akatsuki, Pein.

-Para que me querrán esos vejestorios-Se preguntó el rubio-Nagato, por que los tenías que revivir a todos-Pregunto al cielo el Uzumaki.

Una vez llegando a su destino, pidió permiso para pasar, una vez que le dieron el pase, este entro a la sala, en la cual estaban todos los concejeros civiles, los jefes de clanes, los consejeros de la Hokage, además de esta y su asistente, ambas tenían la cabeza agachada y se podían ver que estaban llorando.

-Naruto Uzumaki, favor de tomar asiento-Pidió Danzo, mientras el mencionado tenía un mal presentimiento al verlo.

-Díganme que necesitan?-Pregunto cortésmente el rubio.

-Naruto Uzumaki, queremos informarle que usted, queda exiliado de por vida de la aldea de Konohagakure no Sato-Informaron los consejeros de la Hokage, dejando en shock al rubio.

-P-p-pero que Mierda!-Grito el rubio-A qué se debe eso!-Exigió el rubio muy enfadado.

-Tu usaste algo que es considerado Tabú, usaste chakra demoniaco en tu pelea-Antes de seguir el rubio interrumpió.

-Y que querían que hiciera! Que dejara que Pein destruyera Konoha y nos matara a todos por no querer usarlo! Además, soy un Jinchuriki, se supone que eso asemos! Usar el chakra de la Bestia en nuestro interior!-Grito el rubio.

-Perdiste en control en batalla, además de matar a la heredera Hyuga, junto con muchos civiles como daño colateral de tu batalla-Termino de decir un consejero civil.

-No perdí el control! Si lo hubiera echo el Kyuubi ya estaría afuera! Además no mate a Hinata, fue Pein! Además que se quejan, si Pein los revivió a todos-Termino el rubio.

-Independiente si fueron revividos, no importa, los mataste y eso es lo que vale, la decisión ya está tomada, tienes hasta mañana al medio día para dejar la aldea-Sentencio el líder Hyuga.

-Baa-chan, as algo!-Grito Naruto, Tsunade seguía llorando, pero levanto la vista, revelando sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

-Lo siento Naruto, intente todo lo posible, pero me ataron de manos-Se disculpó la rubia, mientras Naruto asentía, sabía que ella no tenía la culpa, el consejo de la Hoja era muy corrupto.

-No importa Baa-chan, creo que solo me queda irme-Dijo el rubio con un suspiro.

-Naruto, por favor ve más tarde a mi oficina-Pidió la rubia, mientras el Uzumaki asentía con la cabeza, antes de retirarse de la sala.

Naruto luego de salir de la cámara del consejo, se dirigía al campamento por sus cosas, pero antes de llegar alguien lo detuvo.

-Que paso Uzumaki? Acaso te corrieron-Pregunto una voz burlona a su espalda, el oji-azul volteo la cabeza para ver a Sasuke, acompañada de Kiba, Sakura, Hinata y Chouji.

-No te importa Uchiha, ahora déjense de molestar-Dijo muy serio antes de voltearse y seguir caminando.

-Valla parece que nuestro ``Futuro Hokage`` está enojado-Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa burlona.

Naruto siguió su camino ignorando a los comentarios, hasta que uno lo saco de sus casillas…

-Sabes, Jiraya debe estar revolcándose en su tumba por esto, oh cierto, no encontraron su cuerpo-Dijo en Uchiha, eso fue lo último que el rubio aguanto, antes de voltearse con un Rasengan en la mano, el cual fue a dar en el estómago del Uchiha, mandándolo 10 metros atrás.

-SASUKE-KUN!-Gritaron Sakura y Hinata al ver las acciones del rubio-Baka, mira lo que hiciste, con razón tus padres no te quisieron y sellaron esa cosa dentro de ti!-Grito Hinata, eso fue lo último que podría decir.

El rubio no aguanto más y dejo salir el poder del Kyuubi, para posterior lanzarse contra Hinata, dándole un golpe en estómago, dejándola sin aire, y como bonus, quemándole la carne, sus conductos de chakra y dañando algunos de sus órganos-**Mira bien perra, tú no te meterás con eso, sientes esto **-Pregunto el rubio mientras bajaba la mano un poco, para luego mandar un pulso de chakra demoniaco a Hinata-**Acabo de dejarte incapacitada para tener hijos, no creo que a tu padre le guste-**Dijo Naruto con una voz distorsionada y burlona, mientras en su espalda se formaron 3 colas de chakra rojo.

Naruto soltó a la Hyuga, para posteriormente saltar hacia Sakura, repitiendo el mismo proceso, pero con esta la levanto y se puso a golpearla, mientras con sus colas sostenía a los otros-**Dime que se siente que te golpeen y no puedas hacer nada Wujajaj-**Se burló el rubio mientras seguía golpeándola durante unos 5 minutos, cuando se dio cuenta que tenía quemaduras por todo el cuerpo, además de tener el rostro irreconocible.

El rubio luego de tirarla y apilarla sobre Hinata y Sasuke, se lanzó contra Chouji, con el cual no alcanzo a pelear 10 segundos antes que el castaño recibiéndola un golpe en toda la cara-**Que**** pasa bola de grasa? Acaso ya no eres tan valiente-**Dijo con una sonrisa burlona, antes de levantarlo y darle una patada, mientras este caía sobre los otros 3-** Y Anotación a favor de Uzumaki, ahora, el punto final-**Dijo mientras dirigía la mirada hacia Kiba, el cual estaba que se hacía en sus pantalones-

-N-n-Naruto, tu sabes que estaba bromeando cierto-Dijo muy nervioso y aterrado el Inuzuka, el rubio al verlo así, sonrió antes de decirle.

-**Por supuesto, al igual que yo voy a jugar contigo ahora, algo entre amigos ** -Dijo antes de lanzarse contra el Inuzuka, el cual no alcanzo a reaccionar, recibiendo una mortal combinación de Taijutsu que mesclaba puños, las colas y zarpazos del rubio.

-**Tsk, Basuras**-Dijo el rubio antes de que el chakra que lo rodeaba de disipara, para posteriormente ir a su carpa, para sacar sus cosas, dejando tras de sí un grupo de 5 gennin de la hoja en estados casi irreconocibles.

**Tienda de campaña de Tsunade Senju, 2 Horas después**

-Baa-chan?-pregunto el rubio entrando a la carpa, para ser tacleado por una muy destrozada Shizune, la cual se puso a llorar en el pecho del rubio.

-Naru-kun, lo sentimos, no pudimos hacer nada, ya habían tomado la decisión cuando nos llamaron-Dijo la morena mientras lloraba en el pecho del rubio.

-Ya, ya, no importa, lo echo, echo esta, sé que no es su culpa, ahora deja de llorar que no me gusta verte así-Dijo el rubio con voz calmada, antes de levantar el rostro de la castaña, para proceder a quitarle las lágrimas-Mejor?-Pregunto, mientras la asistente de la Hokage asentía-Donde esta Baa-chan?-

-Ven sígueme-dijo Shizune mientras tomaba la mano del rubio, para posteriormente dirigirlo hacia donde dormían.

Cuando llegaron, vieron a Tsunade sentada en la cama, esta al notar la presencia del rubio le dijo.

-Naruto, lo lamento mucho, yo no pude hacer n…-Se calló cuando el rubio le puso el dedo en los labios.

-No hace falta que te disculpes Baa-chan, se cómo es el consejo-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa que calmo a la Senju.

-Etto, Naru-kun, esto te lo íbamos a dar para tu cumpleaños, pero como solo te queda esta noche, queremos dártelo ahora-Dijo la morena algo sonrojada, la cual se acercó a los rubios.

-Es cierto, esto era para tu cumpleaños, pero mejor dártelo ahora-Dijo la Kage rubia-Shizune, quien va primero?-Pregunto

-Y-y-yo quiero ir primero Tsunade-sama-Dijo la morena mientras la mencionada asentía, para luego dirigirse a un nervioso rubio-Naru-kun, siéntate en la cama, enseguida vengo-Pidió mientras el rubio asentía.

A los minutos llego Shizune, esta fue directo al rubio-Espero que te guste Naru-kun-Dijo la morena antes de pasarle una caja al rubio (_**Nos acabamos de dar cuenta que esto se podía tomar como doble sentido xD pervertidos decepcionado en 3, 2, 1, Ya!**_).

Naruto recibió la caja, para luego abrirla, mostrando dentro de ella una gabardina negra, con detalles de llamas naranjas, y debajo de esta habían unas botas de combate de cuero negro, las cuales tenían pequeñas púas metálicas en los lados.

-Gracias Shizune-chan-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, sacándole un sonrojo a la morena.

-De nada Naru-kun-Dijo aun sonrojada la castaña.

-Bien mi turno, espero que te guste-Hablo la rubia mientras le daba una caja.

El rubio al abrirla, encontró unos pantalones de cuero, una camisa negra con flamas rojas, las cuales coincidían con los de la gabardina, además de un sobre con dinero y una pequeña caja que se veía muy antigua.

-Gracias Baa-chan, pero que es esto?-Pregunto el rubio mientras señalaba la caja.

-Esa caja me la gane mientras viajaba, el hombre que la aposto me dijo que la conservara, también me dijo que yo iba a saber a quién dársela, no entendí en el momento, pero ayer en la noche soñé con el mismo hombre y me dijo que te la diera a ti-Explico la rubia, mientras el rubio quedaba algo extrañado, pero igual asentía.

-Adiós Baa-chan, Shizune-chan, me tengo que ir, no quiero que me arresten-Dijo el rubio mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a cada una.

Shizune se sonrojo, pero se dio cuenta de lo que dijo-Por qué dices que te pueden arrestar?-Pregunto la morena.

-Digamos que posiblemente varios clanes se queden sin sus herederos-Dijo con una sonrisa, entre satisfecha y nerviosa.

-Naruto que hiciste-Pregunto seria la Kage rubia.

-Algunos de los novatos se enteraron de mi destierro y fueron a molestarme, los ignore pero sacaron el tema de Ero-Sannin y mis padres, y entonces digamos que me deje llevar-Dijo el rubio, mientras Tsunade asentía, ellos se lo buscaron.

-Naruto, quiero que firmes esto-Dijo la rubia mientras invocaba a la babosa guardiana del pergamino.

-Pero Baa-chan, yo ya tengo un contrato, y según se, no se pueden tener 2 o más-Pregunto confuso el rubio.

-Los clanes de las Babosas y los Sapos son clanes amigos, además que por ser tú te dejaran, invoca al Sabio sapo-Pidió la rubia mientras Naruto asentía, para proceder a hacer lo pedido.

De un Puf de humo salió el ya mencionado-Que pasa Naruto-chan? Para que me llamas-Pregunto el sapo verde.

-Yo se lo pedí, quiero saber si puede dejar a Naruto firmar el contrato de las babosas-Dijo Tsunade.

-A qué se debe eso?-Pregunto de nuevo.

Tsunade suspiro antes de proceder a contar todo lo que paso en las últimas horas-Mmm, Ya veo, al tener tu contrato se podrán comunicar por medio de babosas, cierto?-Pregunto el sabio, recibiendo un asentamiento de Tsunade-Entonces que lo haga, por nosotros no hay problema, me tengo que ir adiós-Se despidió, para después desaparecer en una nube de humo.

-Bien, fírmalo Naruto, recuerda mandarme un mensaje una vez a la semana si?-Pregunto maternalmente la rubia, recibiendo un asentamiento del rubio-Ahora vete, ya deben haber encontrado a los otros-Dijo mientras Naruto procedía a salir de la habitación, no sin antes ponerse la ropa que su familia le había dado.

-Cree que estará bien?-Pregunto un tanto preocupada Shizune.

-Créeme lo estará-Dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa, antes de acostarse y proceder a dormir.

**3 Días más tarde, Puerto de Nami no Kuni.**

Naruto se encontraba revisando una lista con las cosas que necesitaría para sobrevivir por lo menos unos meses en altamar, al ver que estaba todo, se dirigió a Tazuna, que estaba en el barco revisando que estuviera en óptimas condiciones.

-Hey viejo, estas seguro que con esto me alcanzara para llegar a esa tierra que dices?-Pregunto el rubio un tanto inseguro de los datos dados por el hombre mayor.

-Tenlo por seguro Naruto, el hombre que nos dio esas indicación no mentía, incluso nos dio un mapa del lugar, tenlo, a mí no me servirá mucho aquí-Dijo el constructor de puentes al momento de lanzarle un mapa a Naruto, quien lo atrapo en el aire.

-Está bien viejo, gracias por todo, si llegan a preguntar por mí, diles que solo pase por aquí, para luego dirigirme a Iwa, no creo que me busquen ahí-Pidió el rubio, mientras echaba a andar el motor del bote.

-Eso are muchacho, seguro que no necesitas tripulación? No es fácil manejar un bote solo-Pregunto el abuelo de Inari un tanto preocupado por el rubio.

Naruto sonrió, antes de que a sus espaldas hubieran explosiones de humo, asustando a Tazuna al pensar que eran Ambus, pero se relajó al ver que eran clones del rubio-Estos son mejor que una tripulación, no necesitan comer ni dormir, además que todo lo que hacen lo sabré yo al disiparlos, de igual manera gracias viejo, algún día nos volveremos a ver, saluda a Tsunami-chan y Inari de mi parte-Explico el rubio mientras zarpaba en el bote, mientras cada clon se dirigía a hacer cada cual una labor en especifica.

**Mientras tanto, en Konoha.**

Todo era un caos, la noticia de que el rubio había sido exiliado había golpeado duro al resto de los novatos y a muchos civiles que habían cambiado de parecer acerca de el después de la invasión. También se dispersó la noticia que los herederos de los Clanes Inuzuka y Uchiha habían entrado en estado de cómo, luego de una pelea con Naruto, como lo supieron? Las marcas de quemadura únicas del chakra demoniaco en el cuerpo de Kiba, además de una herida en espiral en el estómago del Uchiha, mientras que Chouji estaba en un estado mucho mejor que los otros, mientras Sakura había estado desde que los encontraron en el hospital, recibiendo múltiples cirugías para tratar de arreglar su rostro, arreglar los huesos rotos y tratar de volver a poner en funcionamiento su útero, lo mismo pasaba con Hinata, otra noticia fue que la Hokage había desaparecido junto con su asistente, aproximadamente 1 día después que el rubio se había marchado.

Mientras tanto en los cuarteles de Raíz, Danzo estaba esperando un reporte de uno de los tantos escuadrones que mando a seguir al rubio, de los cuales ninguno había vuelto, justo en ese momento una nube de humo se hiso presente.

-Informe-Dijo a secas el Tuerto.

-Encontramos los cadáveres de todos los escuadrones de búsqueda, por el orden que los encontramos, se puede ver que se dirige a Iwa- Contento el AMBU con una voz monótona.

-Maldición! Y Tsunade?-Pregunto con las esperanzas de que por lo menos la hubieran encontrado.

-Ninguna pista de donde pudieron haber escapado, no encontramos su rastro por ninguna de las rutas cercanas, tampoco en los bosques-Informo el Ambu.

-Pues que esperan! Sigan buscando!-Grito mientras el Ambu asentía antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

**2 Semanas después, en el Mar, con Naruto.**

Naruto se encontraba en medio de una tormenta, la cual había empezado con una simple llovizna, pero termino con una gran tormenta en la cual el rubio se encuentra ahora.

-Saquen el agua!-Grito Naruto a sus clones-Ustedes traten de sacarnos de aquí!-volvió a gritar a los que estaban manejando el barco, al igual que los que estaba tratando de mantener firmes las velas.

De pronto, el rubio noto que algo estaba brillando en el bolsillo de su gabardina, al notarlo, metió la mano para darse cuenta que era la caja que le había dado Tsunade.

-Pero qué demonios-Dijo mientras la veía, de repente, el brillo que la cubría se quebró como si fuera vidrio, abriéndose así la caja-Que es esto?-Dijo tomando una de las 2 esferas, una era de color blanco en la parte de abajo, mientras arriba era negra, la otra era azul arriba con toques plateados, mientras era blanca abajo igual que la otra.

El rubio antes que las pudiera tomar, sintió que el barco empezaba a ceder, por lo cual las guardo en el bolsillo de su gabardina, para posteriormente ir al timón y tratar de estabilizarlo-Ustedes traten de mantenerlo firme, refuercen la madera con chakra o algo, pero no se queden quietos!-Grito el rubio, pero fue muy tarde ya que el barco no resistió mas y empezó a trisarse, mientras se dirigía a un remolino que había salido de la nada-Ahhhh, Tazuna nunca más te hago caso en algo si salgo vivo de aquí!-Grito el rubio mientras se lo tragaba el remolino.

**Alguna parte del Mar, 3 días después.**

En un yate de buen tamaño se podían observar que se encontraban varias personas, las cuales se encontraban, aparentemente, celebrando.

-Vaya Ash, te luciste en esta fiesta-Dijo un joven moreno de unos 18 años, tenía los ojos aparentemente cerrados (_**Bueno, al igual que en el otro Fic, no pondremos las descripciones de los personajes, ya que eso prácticamente nadie las lee, aremos lo mismo aquí**_), mientras se dirigía a otro joven de unos 16 años, el cual tenía una gorra roja, mientras una especie de rata amarilla en su hombro.

-Pero no es para menos Brock, al fin gane una liga, ahora solo me falta vencer a la Elite 4 y ya seré campeón de Unova-Dijo muy sonriente el joven conocido como Ash.

-Oye Ash, vamos a bañarte el agua está muy buena-Grito un joven peli-azul, de unos 14 años.

-Es cierto, ven con nosotros-Grito una peli-naranja de aparentemente unos 17, la cual estaba al lado del joven peli-azul, cerca de ella habían unas criaturas que parecían peces o criaturas marinas.

-Ahí voy chicos, May, tu igual ven y deja de tomar sol y ven- Grito Ash a una castaña muy bien dotada, la cual estaba acostada en una silla se playa que estaba ubicada cerca del borde del yate.

-Pero quiero verme bien bronceada para la fiesta de esta noche!-Grito la castaña con un puchero.

Antes que el azabache pudiera reaccionar, dos chicas, una peli-azul y una albina lo tomaran de los brazos para luego tirarse al agua junto con él.

-Dawn! Roxie! Porque hicieron eso-Grito Ash a las chicas que lo habían votado.

-Lo siento, pero te veías tan distraído que no pudimos resistir-Dijo la Peli-azul mientras le sacaba la lengua de forma infantil.

-Chicos! Hay algo adelante!- Grito un peli-verde que vestía como un mozo.

-Que cosa Cilan?-pregunto el moreno de ojos cerrados.

-Unos pedazos de madera, parecen que son de un barco!-Volvió a gritar el mozo.

-Vamos a ver lo que hay-Dijo el azabache, mientras subía al barco junto con los otros que estaban en el agua.

Una vez todos sobre el yate, este empezó a moverse hacia donde el conocido como Cilan había visto los pedazos de madera, una vez ahí, confirmaron que si eran restos de barco, pero una rubia de unos 20 años diviso algo que los otros no.

-Chicos! Hay un cuerpo en el agua!-Grito señalando hacia un pedazo de madera, sobre el cual había un cuerpo.

-Misty! Manda a Gyarados por el!-Grito Ash, mientras la peli-naranja ahora conocida como Misty sacaba una esfera roja con blanco, la cual lanzo antes de gritar.

-Ve Gyarados! Tráelo hacia aquí-Grito Misty, mientras de la esfera salía una enorme serpiente marina de color azul.

La serpiente marina asintió antes de ir por el cuerpo que estaba entre los escombros, una vez que lo dejo en el barco la albina que había tirado a Ash al agua se dio cuenta de algo…

-Aun respira!-Grito, para después proceder a hacerle los primeros auxilios, luego de 3 beses que le hizo respiración boca a boca, de la boca empezó a salir agua-Mayline, dile a tu Lucario que le trate de dar Aura, eso puede que lo haga reaccionar.

Una peli-rosa la cual tenía un parche en la nariz, asintió antes de sacar una de esas mismas esferas de las cuales había salido la serpiente marina-Lucario, envíale Aura a su cuerpo!-Ordeno la peli-rosa que fue reconocida como Mayline.

De la esfera salió una especie de lobo azul, el cual estaba parado en 2 patas y tenía unas púas en las patas. El lobo reconocido como Lucario asintió a la orden y empezó a concentrar una energía azul en sus palmas, mientras sus orejas(_** O Lo que sea que tiene en la cabeza**_) se levantaban, antes de mandar un pulso de energía al joven.

Este reacciono de inmediato a la energía que entro en su cuerpo, el joven abrió los ojos revelando unos ojos azules, este al verse en terreno desconocido, rodeado de personas que no conocía, además de una especia de lobo, se alarmo, antes levantarse de un salto, dando un giro en el aire, para caer en pose de batalla, cosa la cual Lucario imito.

Cuando el joven estuvo en el piso, todos aprovecharon para observarlo mejor, vestía una gabardina negra con flamas naranjas, una polera negra con flamas rojas, unos pantalones de cuero negro, mientras su calzado eran unas botas las cuales tenían unas púas por los lados, look el cual le encanto a la albina, mientras su rostro era bronceado, tenía 3 marcas en cada mejilla, sus ojos eran azules y su pelo rubio.

Ash y los otros se alejaron del medio, expectantes de lo que pueda pasar, tenían miedo de que Lucario pudiera dañar al rubio, pero no podían arriesgarse

Lucario concentro la energía conocida como Aura en sus palmas, para posteriormente lanzarse contra el joven con la esfera en la mano. El rubio se miró sorprendido por un segundo, antes de abrir la palma de la mano, creando un remolino de ``Aura``, sorprendiendo a todos los tripulantes del barco, antes de lanzarse contra el lobo gritando-Rasengan!-

Cuando ambas se encontraron se empezó a formar una pequeña esfera alrededor de ambos, la cual exploto, mandando a Lucario contra una muralla del barco, y al joven al agua, todos fueron a ver dónde estaba, para quedar en shock al ver al joven parado en el agua como si fuera suelo.

El rubio salto al barco, antes de preguntar-Quienes son ustedes y que quieren de mí-Exigió el Rubio a la defensiva, en caso de otro posible ataque.

-Yo soy Ash, y te encontramos en los restos de ese barco-Dijo señalando a los restos de madera-Y Tú quién eres? Y como puedes pararte en el agua?-

El rubio entendió lo que había pasado al voltear y ver el barco destruido-Entonces no son AMBU, caza-recompensas, mercenarios o piratas?-Pregunto el rubio aun desconfiado.

-Tenemos pinta de serlo? Además que es eso de AMBU? Y porque cualquiera de los que mencionaste te pueden estar buscando?-Pregunto Brock.

-Primero lo primero, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, ultimo invocador de los Sapos con vida-Se presentó el ahora conocido como Naruto-Sobre lo otro, me exiliaron de mi aldea por supuestamente salirme de control mientras estaba transformado y matar civiles-Dijo el rubio mientras los otros lo miraban en Shock.

-M-m-matar civiles?-Pregunto temeroso el pequeño peli-azul.

-Por supuesto que no lo hice, me inculparon para poder deshacerse de mí, la razón no la sé ni me importa, pero así fue-Explico el rubio para alivio de todos.

-Oye Naruto, a que te refieres con eso que te saliste de control mientras estabas transformado?-Pregunto el peli-verde.

-Nos estaban invadiendo, todos eran criminales de Rango S o SS, por lo cual tuve que exceder al poder del Kyuubi-Explico el rubio mientras se descubría el abdomen, mostrando el sello, y de paso sacándole un sonrojo a todas las chicas, pero se confundieron cuando dijo poder del Kyuubi.

-Naruto, que es el Kyuubi?-Pregunto el moreno.

-No lo saben?-Dijo mientras todos negaban con la cabeza-Y que les enseñaron en la academia?-Pregunto mientras el peli-azul respondía.

-Matemáticas, lenguaje, ciencias, historia, biología Pokemón y cosas así-

-Y No les enseñan tácticas de batalla, Taijutsu, control de chakra o algo?-Pregunto mientras todo lo miraban con cara de ``Que mierda está hablando``-Etto, que es eso de Biología Pokemón?-

-Pues los distintos tipos de Pokemón, como son y todo eso-Explico Ash.

-Y que es Pokemón? Se puede comer?-Pregunto mientras todos caían de espalda.

-Esto es un Pokemón-Dijo Mayline señalando al Lucario que estaba tras de ella- Por cierto, eres militar?

-Algo parecido, soy Shinobi-Dijo mientras todos ladeaban la cabeza en señal de confusión.

-Un momento… Shinobi, no se les decía así a los ninjas?-Pregunto el peli-azul de lentes.

-Exacto-Dijo Naruto-Oye tú, el Pokemón, como aprendiste a hacer el Rasengan?-Pregunto el rubio, mientras Lucario respondía.

-_Que__ es el Rasengan?_-Escucho el rubio.

-Como que no sabes que es el Rasengan? Si lo acabas de hacer-Dijo Naruto mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

-_Eso se llama Aura Esfera no Rasengan, Rockero de cuarta-_Respondió el lobo.

-Oye como que Rockero de cuarta-Pregunto Naruto, mientras todo lo miraban extrañados.

-Etto, Naruto, cierto? Mi nombre es Dawn, le entiendes lo que dijo?-Se presentó y pregunto la Peli-azul.

-Ehh, si Dawn, acaso ustedes no pueden?-Pregunto con la cabeza ladeada, mientras todos lo miraban en estado de Shock.

-Pikachu, dile algo por favor-Pidió Ash, mientras la rata amarilla que estaba en su hombro asentía y saltaba hacia el de Naruto.

-_No creo que me entiendas, pero igual, Ash aun duerme con su oso de peluche, y también le gusta comerse los mocos-_Dijo el conocido como Pikachu.

-Mjamja-Trato de contener la risa el Rubio- JA JAJA AJA, Ash es cierto que aun duermes con tu oso de peluche y te comes los mocos-Dijo entre risas mientras el mencionado quedaba con la mirada en blanco, al igual que Pikachu al saber que entendió.

-Eso le dijiste Pikachu?-Pregunto la albina, mientras Pikachu asentía- Jajajajaja Ash se come los mocos!-Grito la albina.

-Entonces si les entiendes-Dijo Brock en estado de Shock.

-Sí, sí, bueno, dejando de lado que Ash se come los mocos-Dijo mientras el azabache se sonrojaba de la vergüenza-Creo que es Hora de que se Presenten-Dijo Naruto, mientras todos asentían y procedían a hacer lo pedido.

**Y Corte! Bueno aquí está el primer capítulo de esta serie, puede que hayan quedado unos puntos en el aire, por ejemplo algunas preguntas, pero eso es porque Naruto creía que ellos ya lo sabían, en el próximo capitulo Naruto responderá todas las dudas de los Chicos.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado esta primera entrega, aclarare unos puntos.**

**-En el Yate estaban algunos líderes de gimnasio, aparte de todos los compañeros de viaje de Ash.**

**-Naruto lucho y mato a todos los Akatsukis, incluido Tobi, lo hice así para no tener que complicarme mucho con lo que pasaba en el Continente Shinobi.**

**-Sasuke volvió a la aldea luego de que matara a Itachi.**

**Dejen sus comentarios, opiniones, sugerencias, preguntas, galletas o lo que sea en los Reviews, la pareja principal será NarutoxRoxie, pero si ustedes quieren, Puedo agregar a Elesa, no sé, creo que hacen buen equipo xD. Lamento los errores ortográficos.**

**Los invito a pasar por mis otras Historias, sin más que decir, cuídense.**

**Att.: Okami no Me/El Lobo de un Ojo**

**Próximo capitulo: Explicaciones, decisiones y Batalla**


	2. Presentaciones, propuesta y Batalla

**Del Campo de Batalla al Escenario**

**Hola! Okami no Me reportándose para el deber, aquí les tengo la segunda parte de esta historia, por lo que veo a muchos les gusto, me alegro mucho, perdón por la tardanza, pero estaba corto de tiempo, además tuve cierto problemita con la cuenta-Finalizo el autor nervioso.**

**-**_**Y con eso te refieres a que se te había olvidado la contraseña cierto?-**_

** -No se me había olvidado, solamente no me acordaba como era, dejando de lado el pequeño problema, pasemos a nuestra Sección, Escuchando al Pueblo:**

**Zafir09: Me alegra que te gustara viejo, Tsunade y Shizune llegaran en el momento preciso, sobre su legado, puede que sí, puede que no, aún no he planeado eso, Naruto usara artes ninja, pero no muchas, aun así, y va a ser mini-harem, con 4 chicas nada mas, 3 de Pokemón y una de Naruto. FemKyuubi no podrá ser, tengo algo planeado para él, aquí lo descubrirás.**

**Gjr20900: ****Que**** bien que te gustara viejo, yo la única temporada que vi completa fue la primera xD de las otras fueron capítulos sueltos de cada temporada, pero por los juegos me mantuve más o menos a raya, ja ja yo creo que todos se dieron cuenta de eso, aquí veras cuales son, ambos son mis Pokemón favoritos, hackie todos los juegos desde el diamante hacia adelante para tenerlos xD, si claro tú no eres pervertido, eso lo tengo muy claro-Sarcasmo que se notaría a 3 kilómetros de distancia- viejo admítelo y será más fácil para todos xD Disfruta el cap.**

**Eudog3: Me alegra que te gustara mi proyecto, sobre la pareja, se cambió a mini-harem, solo 4 chicas.**

**Youinu696: Elesa si estará en el Harem, pero este será solamente de 4 chicas.**

**Julianlaravazquez1: me alegra que te gustara el proyecto, a Alexa no la pondré, si no me equivoco salió a finales de la temporada de Unova y durante la de Kalos, y no he visto esas temporadas así que no se puede, además solo serán 4 chicas, y no lo agrandare más.**

**Kuroi: ****Que**** bien que te gustaran mis proyectos, Ash posiblemente tenga pareja, la cual no he decidido aún, y nunca pondría a May con Drew, nunca me callo bien el cabeza de lechuga pokefilico (Regalándole rosas a los Pokemón de May, feo feo) y Elesa está confirmada, disfruta el capítulo.**

**Redsombra: Me alegro que te gustara, sobre May, es un secreto, puede que sí, puede que no, solo estas ardillas con sobredosis de café que tengo en mi cabeza saben la respuesta.**

**CCSakuraforever: ****Que**** bien que te gustara, sobre lo de Danzo échale la culpa a Nagato, él fue el flojo que los revivió a todos envés de hacer el papeleo para revivir solo los había matado él. Disfruta el cap.**

**Uzumaki 18: Me alegra que te gustara el primer capítulo, Elesa como he mencionado ya está confirmada, lo del trio lo dices en doble sentido? xD, are lo que sea para que la inspiración no me abandone, si la tengo que amarrar con cadenas, contratar a los Indestructibles y un Ejército de Termineitor`s lo are, aunque no creo que me alcance el presupuesto xD**

**Wolfexgigax: Hola viejo, que bien que te gustara este nuevo proyecto, Yeah, nunca me cayeron muy bien esos, no tengo nada contra Chouji, pero nee era de relleno xD chiste fome ._. Parece que alguien se está volviendo pervertido xD me di cuenta nomas cuando leí el cap antes de subirlo, a Elesa si la voy a agregar, a las otras 2, no lo sé, pero posiblemente si agrego, seria a una de ellas, no a las 2. Disfruta el Capitulo viejo.**

**Uzumaki Brandon: Me alegro que encuentres interesante el proyecto, aquí van a empezar a surgir las cosas entre esos 2, y Elesa si va a estar, su equipo Pokemón va a ser con mis Pokemón favoritos, así que hay verán cuales son, quieres a Gardevoir para que en una de esas Naruto la convierta en humana y todo eso? XD Lo pensare e.e Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Master master god: ****Que**** bien que encuentres interesante el proyecto, y así seguiré, aquí está el capítulo, disfrútalo.**

**Dragonrelampago: Me alegra que este fic te gustara, al igual que mis otros proyectos aquí está la continuación, Bye cuídate.**

**Kokuryushintei: A mí se me hace que es un lobo xD, Nee no importa solo son detalles, mi nombre como explique en mi perfil, cuando lo traduje me lo tomo como lobo de un ojo, no sé qué habrá estado mal, en una de esas los japoneses están conspirando contra mi ¬¬ me alegro que te gustara.**

**Momo-aster: ****Que**** bien que te gustara, el harem aun no va, pero si Mini-harem está confirmado, 3-4 chicas aproximadamente, cuídate y disfruta el capítulo.**

**Darktiden: lo de Danzo no lo hice por 2 razones, uno, eso afectaría la historia como la habia planeado, ademas de ser solo relleno y dos, me daba flojera, sobre Zoroak, posiblemente tenga uno, pero si es así, no sera uno normal. Sin mas que decir cuidate y espero que disfrutes el Capítulo. **

**Listo eso fue todo, se nos fueron 900 palabras en todo eso xD, Nee detalles, antes que se me olvide, quiero hacerles una aclaración, Naruto puede usar su modo Bijuu, manto de Kyuubi, o como quieran decirles, bien pasemos con el cap. Rick, as lo único que ases-**

**-**_**Tsk, como si tu hicieras mucho, Okami no Me no posee nada de Naruto o Pokemón, ya sean Técnicas/personajes/Etc. Y nunca lo ara.**_

**Capítulo 2: Explicaciones, Propuestas y Ataque.**

En un yate de gran tamaño se encuentra un grupo de entrenadores, los cuales estaban rodeando a un joven rubio que vestía ropas oscuras.

-Bien, quien va primero?-Pregunto el rubio mientras todos los otros se retiraban un poco para poder moverse con más facilidad.

-Mi nombre es Ash, soy entrenador y ganador de la Liga Unova, tengo 16 años-Se presentó el azabache de gorra.

-Yo soy Brock, Líder de Gimnasio de tipo roca, tengo 22-Se presentó el chino moreno.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Misty, soy Líder de Gimnasio de tipo agua, tengo 17-Se presentó la peli-naranja mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla.

-Mi nombre es May, soy coordinadora Pokemón, tengo 16 y este pequeño de aquí es mi hermano Max-Dijo una castaña muy bien dotada mientras ponía una mano en el hombro del joven con anteojos.

-Puedo presentarme solo May, mi nombre es Max, y soy aspirante a entrenador, tengo 13-Dijo el peli-azul de gafas.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Flannery, soy Líder de Gimnasio tipo Fuego, tengo 22-Se presentó una peli-roja que vestía un traje de baño de una pieza ajustado al cuerpo.

-Hola como ya dije mi nombre es Dawn, soy coordinadora al igual que May, tengo 15-Dijo la peli-azul mientras tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa.

-Soy Mayline, Líder de Gimnasio de tipo Lucha, tengo 16, un gusto-Dijo la peli-rosa que llevaba un traje de baño de 2 piezas que resaltaba su figura.

-Un gusto, soy Iris, aspirante a Maestra Dragón y tengo 14 años-Se presentó una morena de pelo morado sobrealimentado.

-Soy Cilan, conocedor Pokemón y Líder de Gimnasio tipo hierva, tengo 17-Fue el turno del mozo.

-Mi nombre es Roxie, soy Líder de Gimnasio tipo Veneno y soy guitarrista, 17 años el gusto es tuyo-Dijo la alvina arrogante, mientras tomaba su guitarra eléctrica que estaba cerca de ella y tocaba una nota.

-Mucho gusto soy Elesa, Líder de Gimnasio tipo Eléctrico y Súper modelo, tengo 19 años-Dijo la rubia mientras hacia una pose sexy sacándole un sonrojo a todos los hombres presentes, excepto Ash, porque, emm, simplemente es Ash.

-_Hola soy Pikachu, o ese es el nombre de la especie, a Ash no se le ocurrió algo mejor-_Dijo la ratita Amarilla mientras levantaba la patita.

-_Soy Lucario, usuario de Aura, más te vale que no intentes propasarte con Mayline rockero de cuarta-_Dijo tajante el Canino azul.

-No me voy a propasarme con nadie, perro súper desarrollado-Dijo el rubio mirando enojado Lucario.

-_Copia barata de Terminator-_Dijo mientras empezaban a salir rayos de sus ojos y chocaban con los del rubio.

_-_Aspirante a abrigo de piel-Dijo mientras miraba fijamente al ser azul.

-_Eso no te lo aguanto! Aura Esfera!-_Grito mientras saltaba hacia atrás y le lanzaba el ataque ya mencionado al rubio.

-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu-Grito el rubio mientras una copia exacta de el aparecía y recibía el ataque, mientras los otros humanos lo miraban asombrados al ver que ese chico podía usar _Doble Equipo_-Tu empezaste-Dijo el rubio mientras tomaba pose de batalla, al igual que Lucario, antes que alguno pudiera empezar a pelear, Mayline saco una esfera blanca con roja y la apuntaba al usuario de Aura.

-Lucario, regresa-Dijo mientras un rayo rojo salía hacia Lucario, mientras este se transformaba en luz roja y desaparecía.

-Que! Dónde está?-Dijo el rubio mirando a todos lados en busca de su oponente, mientras los otros lo miraban con una gotita en la nuca.

-Etto, Naruto, está aquí-Dijo Mayline mientras le mostraba la esfera al rubio.

-Y como carajo puede caer ahí?-Pregunto antes de darse cuenta de algo-Hey, yo igual tengo unas de esas-Dijo mientras metía la mano a su bolsillo, para después sacar la caja.

-Que tienes ahí Naruto?-Pregunto Max mientras veía curioso la caja, al igual que todos los otros.

-No sé qué son, pero me las dio Baa-chan y se abrió antes de que el barco naufragara-Dijo el rubio mientras abría la caja y sacaba ambas esferas.

-Esas son Pokebolas, pero no son ningún tipo de las que conozco-Dijo Cilan mientras observaba ambas esferas con mucha curiosidad y extrañeza, pues nunca había visto ninguna Pokebola de ese tipo en toda su vida.

-Y como se usan?-Pregunto mientras guardaba la esfera azul en su bolsillo y veía la negra con mucha curiosidad.

-Solo lánzala al aire y di sal y luego dices el nombre del Pokemón-Explico May con mucha curiosidad del joven y de que Pokemón había en la Pokebola.

-Nee, que puedo perder-Dijo mientras lanzaba la esfera al aire antes de decir-Sal de ahí, sea quien seas-Añadió lo último algo nervioso al no saber cómo se hacía bien el proceso.

De pronto la esfera paro de Brillar y de ella salió un rayo negro que fue a dar al piso, luego se empezó a materializar una silueta, la cual no tenía piernas y tenía una especie de peinado hacia atrás, cuando la luz desapareció, revelo un ser negro el cual estaba flotando, tenía algo parecido a pelo peinado hacia atrás y una especie de bufanda roja alrededor del cuello, mientras que sus ojos eran azules, los cuales se dirigieron al rubio.

-_Tú eres mi nuevo dueño?-_Pregunto con una voz espectral, la cual esta vez todos escucharon.

-U-u-un fantasma!-Grito el rubio muy asustado, él sabía que era fuerte, pero aun así le dio miedo.

-No es un fantasma, es un Darkrai-Dijo el moreno muy asombrado de ver un Pokemón Legendario frente a él.

-_Oye, tú el rubio, a ti te dieron mi Pokebola?-_Volvió a preguntar el ser fantasmal.

-Te refieres a esto?-Pregunto ya más calmado al ver que no venía con ganas de atacar, mientras levantaba la mano con la esfera negra-Si, Baa-chan me la dio, dijo que un hombre le había dicho que me la diera a mí en sus sueños o algo así-Explico el rubio, mientras Darkrai asentía para después agachar la cabeza y decir.

-_Estoy a sus órdenes, amo-_Dijo mientras el rubio ladeaba la cabeza confundido.

-A que te refieres con amo?-Pregunto extrañado el rubio.

-_Al tener en tu poder mi Pokebola, te hace prácticamente mi amo, te tengo que obedecer en todo lo que pidas-_Explico el Pokemón.

-Ya entiendo, o eso creo, cuando alguien tiene una de estas cosas-Dijo mientras señalaba la Pokebola- y dentro de ella hay un Pokemón, así se dice cierto? El Pokemón se vuelve propiedad de el que tiene esta esfera-Dijo mientras todos asentían, algo asombrados de que pudiera entender todo en unos pocos segundo, ya que según les había dicho, o había insinuado, el no conocía nada del mundo Pokemón.

-_Exacto, si no me equivoco tienes otra, cierto?-_Pregunto Darkrai, mientras Naruto asentía y sacaba la otra esfera.

-Cómo era?-Se preguntó a si mismo antes de recordar-Ah, verdad, sal de ahí-Dijo mientras lanzaba la esfera, de la cual se materializo un ser parecido al Lucario que había visto antes, pero este era más pequeño y parecía ser un cachorro.

-_Dónde estoy?-_Se preguntó el pequeño.

-Hola pequeño, dime cómo te llamas?-Pregunto el rubio mientras se agachaba para quedar a la altura del pequeño Pokemón azul.

-_Mi especie se llama Riolu, pero yo me llamo Locky, y tú quién eres?_-Pregunto sin miedo el Riolu, mientras le mandaba una mirada curiosa al rubio que tenía en frente.

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki-Dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza al pequeño, el cual dejo escapar una pequeña risita, cuando paro, miro seriamente a ambos Pokemón-Si no me equivoco ustedes serian prácticamente de mi propiedad, cierto?-Pregunto mientras el pequeño se asustaba un poco por el tono que estaba usando, pero de igual manera ambos asentían-No quieren ser libres?-Pregunto mientras ambos le mandaban miradas de Shock y extrañeza.

-_Por qué pregunta eso, amo?-_Pregunto el más grande, con una gran curiosidad de la pregunta.

-Quiero saber si ustedes quieres estar conmigo, nunca he sido de esos que apoyan la esclavitud, ya que esto es prácticamente eso, esclavitud-Dijo mientras todos los otros ocupantes del barco, los cuales no habían dicho nada para mantenerse al filo de la conversación, le mandaban miradas de shock al darse cuenta que lo que dijo era prácticamente verdad-Díganme, quieren estar conmigo, o prefieren ser libres?-Pregunto el rubio mientras miraba fijamente a ambos.

Locky no tardó mucho en tener su respuesta-_Yo acepto, prefiero estar contigo a que me atrape alguien que quien sabe que cosas me ara-_Dijo Locky antes de saltar al hombro de Naruto, para proceder a sentarse en este.

-Tu que dices Darkrai? Vienes conmigo o prefieres que te libere?-Pregunto mientras el mencionado consideraba la propuesta.

-_Me quedo contigo, al igual que como Locky, me gustaría más estar con alguien de corazón puro que en manos de quien sabe qué tipo de personas-_Respondió, antes de agregar-_Por cierto, mi nombre es Darko, Darkrai es el nombre de la especie, no el mío-_Se presentó el ahora reconocido como Darko.

-Muy bien, alguno de ustedes quiere descansar o algo?-Pregunto a ambos Pokemón.

-_Yo me quedo aquí, es muy cómodo y calientito-_Dijo Locky, mientras se acurrucaba en el hombro del rubio.

-_Yo prefiero volver a la Pokebola, no quiero llamar la atención-_Respondió el Pokemón oji-azul.

-Entendido-Dijo mientras sacaba la esfera negra de la cual había salido Darko, se quedó mirándola unos minutos antes de preguntar-Como se usa una cosa?-Pregunto nervioso mientras todos se caían de espaldas, al igual que Locky, pero este fue atrapado por el rubio.

-Solo di regresa y la apuntas hacia Darkrai-Explico la coordinadora castaña con una gotita detrás de la nuca.

-Entendido, regresa-Dijo mientras apuntaba la esfera hacia Darko, antes que un rajo negro saliera de esta mientras Darkrai desaparecía-Vaya, es mejor que los sellos de almacenamiento-Dijo mientras veía muy interesado el objeto entre sus manos.

-Etto, Naruto, podrías respondernos unas preguntas?-Pregunto Cilan muy extrañado del joven rubio.

-Eh? Ah sí por supuesto, quien va primero?-Pregunto mientras Brock daba un paso al frente.

-Cómo puedes entender a los Pokemón? Te hicieron algo o te implantaron algún aparato?-Cuestiono mientras el rubio se encogía de hombros.

-No tengo idea, es la primera vez que veo uno, asique no te podría decir si es de nacimiento o me hicieron algo-Contesto Naruto mientras el moreno asentía antes de dar un paso atrás.

-Mi turno-Dijo el peli-azul mientras daba un paso al frente-Cuando dijiste que eras Shinobi, ibas a algún dojo o algo así?-Pregunto el más pequeño del grupo.

-No, soy Shinobi de los reales, no de esos que se creen ninjas por ponerse un spendex negro y tener una espada de juguete en la espalda, yo soy de los verdaderos-Explico el rubio, mientras tanto en todas las Regiones, muchas personas tenían un estornudo colectivo.

-Y que se supone que hace un _verdadero Shinobi_-Volvió a preguntar el de lentes.

-Misiones, ya sea de escolta, atrapar bandidos, misiones de asesinato, rescatar esclavos, matar Shinobi enemigos, etc.-Dijo el rubio mientras todos lo miraban en Shock por lo que se supone que hacía.

-Y tu as echo de todo eso y no te han arrestado?-Pregunto aun en Shock la castaña.

-Y por qué lo harían? Yo no lo hice porque quería, esas eran mis órdenes-Dijo despreocupado el rubio, mientras todos se calmaban un poco, no mataba por placer, sino porque se lo ordenaban-Alguna otra pregunta?-

-Cómo pudiste caminar en el agua?-Pregunto Ash, con la esperanza de que le pudiera enseñar.

-Con un buen control de chakra, eso es todo-Respondió el rubio mientras saltaba al agua y volvía a caer parado en esta, para luego volver a subir de un salto al yate-Ven?

-Etto, que es chakra?-Pregunto la peli-azul mientras todos asentían a su pregunta, pues nadie sabía que era.

-No lo saben? Bueno el chakra es…-Se quedó callado por unos segundos-Ahh! Por qué me tenía que quedar dormido en clases!-Grito al darse cuenta que no sabía cómo explicar que era el chakra, mientras todos los demás se caían de espalda-Ya se, entienden algo del Aura que uso el perro ese?-Pregunto mientras todos asentían-Yo creo que vendría siendo algo parecido, pero en mayor cantidad y más fácil de usar, o eso creo-Trato de explicar el rubio, mientras todos entendían algo de lo que había querido decir.

-Como obtuviste esos Pokemón? No sé si te diste cuenta, pero uno es un Pokemón Legendario y el otro es un muy raro, sin mencionar que ambos pueden hablar-Esta vez fue el turno de la rubia de hacer la pregunta.

-Me los dio Baa-chan, según dijo se los había ganado a un hombre en una apuesta y no sé qué cosas más-Dijo el rubio mientras se encogía de hombros.

-De dónde vienes?-Fue la pregunta que hiso Iris, mientras todos se daban cuenta que habían olvidado esa pregunta elemental.

-De Konoha, ubicada en el País del Fuego, el cual está en las Naciones Elementales-Respondió el rubio mientras todos los demás le miraban extrañados, pues no conocían el lugar del que hablaba.

-Y donde queda eso?-Pregunto Ash curioso.

-Para serles sinceros, no tengo idea-Dijo con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Yo te tengo unas preguntas!-Dijo la albina mientras levantaba la mano.

-Cuales son Roxie?-Pregunto curioso mientras la albina se acercaba a él y se ponía a verlo de arriba abajo, cosa la cual puso nervioso al rubio-Que pasa?-Pregunto algo nervioso el originario de Konoha.

-Donde conseguiste esta ropa!-Grito mientras todos caían de espalda, pensaban que la Líder tipo Veneno preguntaría algo más… Importante-Enserio, se te ve fantástica, en especial esta gabardina-Dijo mientras tomaba la prenda mencionada y la retiraba.

-Hay que admitirlo, ese conjunto se le ve excelente, además su físico, quien sabe, puede que lo invite a hacer un desfile-Admitió la rubia mientras se acercaba al rubio y se ponía a pasarle las manos por el cuerpo.

-Me siento violado-Dijo el rubio mientras ambas chicas se daban cuenta de lo que hacían y se separaban rápidamente Naruto-Sobre la ropa, me la hicieron Shizune-chan y Baa-chan-Dijo el rubio mientras la albina asentía.

-Si las veo les pediré que me hagan algo parecido-Murmuro para sí misma la albina-Y mi otra pregunta, tocas algún instrumento?-Pregunto la albina, mientras el rubio la veía extrañado por las preguntas que hacía.

-Sí, la guitarra y ocarina, por qué?-Pregunto el rubio mientras la albina dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Listo, dime si no tienes donde quedarte, porque no vienes conmigo?-Pregunto muy directamente la albina sorprendiendo a todos.

-Espera un segundo, ya me perdí, a que vino eso?-Pregunto el rubio mientras observaba a la albina.

-Mi gimnasio aparte de ser eso es un escenario para conciertos, y he decidido darte el honor de ir a vivir conmigo y tener la oportunidad de formar parte de mi banda-Dijo Roxie mirándose las uñas tratando se hacerse la interesante, mientras a todos les salía una enorme gota en la nuca por la actitud de su amiga.

-Y se supone que eso me tiene que alegrar?-Pregunto desinteresado el rubio, cosa que no le gusto a Roxie.

-Por supuesto que sí, te estoy ofreciendo quedarte a vivir conmigo pa…-Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando el rubio la interrumpió.

-Si quieres eso, creo que mejor un cita envés de pasar directo al plato de fondo-Dijo de forma burlona, mientras a todos, menos a Ash y Max que no entendieron, les cambiaban los colores a Full Red-Sabía que era atractivo, pero esto es exagerado-Dijo en rubio aun con su sonrisa burlona en su cara.

-Yo no quería decir eso!-Grito Roxie muy sonrojada-Aun no tenía planeado eso!-

-Ósea que igual me los ibas a pedir a futuro-Dijo el rubio al escuchar lo que dijo la albina, mientras mantenía su sonrisa burlona.

-Yo no, digo, pero, Ahhh!-Grito mientras se tiraba de rodillas al piso-Estoy confundida!-Grito mientras todos la veían con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Vaya, creo que le afecto la broma-Dijo Naruto con una gota en la nuca al ver la reacción de la albina.

-Primera vez que veo a Roxie actuar tan… nerviosa y confundida-Murmuro Elesa algo extrañada por la actitud de su amiga, ambas se conocían desde hace años, y nunca había actuado así.

-No estoy nerviosa ni confundida!-Grito a la rubia mientras a esta le salía un gota en la nuca.

-_Creo que la gótica es algo pervertida-_Murmuro Locky en voz alta.

-No soy pervertida! O no mucho!-Volvió a gritar la albina al pequeño cachorro en el hombro del rubio- Y no soy gótica!-Finalizo mandándole una mirada de muerte al pequeño Riolu, el cual al instante se escondió detrás de la cabeza de Naruto

-Emm, dejando de lado los pensamientos pervertidos de Roxie, podemos seguir con las preguntas?-Pregunto Iris mientras tenía una gotita en la nuca.

-No soy pervertida, Loli de cabello sobre alimentado!-Grito ya harta de que le digieran pervertida por culpa de los comentarios del rubio.

Iris al escucharla bajo la mirada a su escaso pecho copa AA, antes de dirigirle una mirada furiosa a la albina-No soy loli! Aun soy joven apenas tengo 14, no como la masoquista plana esa, ya va para los 18 y los tiene más pequeños que yo!-Grito mientras señalaba a Misty, quien respondió de inmediato.

-A que vino eso de masoquista!-Grito muy enojada a la peli-morada.

-Yo diría por la cara de placer que pones cuando golpeas a Ash, pero creo que no deberían hablar de eso f frente a los chicos-Explico calmadamente mientras la peli-naranja se sonrojaba de vergüenza y enojo-Y al parecer no negaste lo de plana-Finalizo con una sonrisa burlona la castaña, para ser honestos nunca le cayó muy bien ya líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste.

-Prefiero ser plana a una copia barata de Miltank como ustedes!-Grito mientras señalaba a Dawn, Elesa y May.

-Oye! Los míos son normales para mi edad!-Grito Dawn enojada por la comparación-Además mejor que sobre que falte!-

-Niña, solo estas celosa de nosotras admítelo-Dijo calmadamente la rubia.

-No estoy celosa de una excusa barata de Barbie! Ustedes están celosas de mí!-Dijo golpeando un punto sensible en la rubia, no había cosa que odiara más que le digieran Barbie.

-Yo no estoy celosa de una plana que parece hombre!-Grito Elesa mientras apretaba los puños con furia contenida.

Mientras tanto las chicas seguían con su "intercambio de cumplidos", todos los hombres se alejaron de ellas por miedo a quedar en fuego cruzado.

-Naruto mira lo que provocaste!-Grito muy asustado el moreno.

-Y yo que hice! Solo le hice una bromita a Roxie, no era para que empezaran una guerra!-Se defendió el acusado mientras Locky se trataba de esconder en su gabardina.

-_Naruto! Larguémonos de aquí, soy muy joven para morir!-_Le grito la pre-evolución de Lucario al rubio, el cual empezaba a considerar la idea de simplemente largarse hasta encontrar tierra.

-_Ash! Donde dejaste mi Pokebola! Rápido escóndeme ahí!-_Le grito a su entrenador el Pikachu, pero Ash solo escuchaba Pika pi chu pika.

-Naruto, que está diciendo Pikachu? Nunca lo había visto así de alterado-Pregunto Ash mientras trataba de fundirse con la pared, puede que sea "un poco" despistado, pero su instinto de supervivencia le gritaba con megáfono que se alejara de en medio.

-Dice que lo guardes en su Pokebola, y no lo culpo que este asi, cualquier ser vivo con ganas de vivir lo estaría-Dijo el rubio mientras Ash ponía una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Etto, Pikachu, deje las Pokebolas en el puerto con el profesor-Dijo nervioso el azabache, mientras la ratita amarilla le mandaba miradas de muerte.

-_Cómo puedes ser tan-_Luego de una larga cadena de insultos dirigidos hacia el azabache, sacándole un gotón al rubio y todos los Pokemón que escucharon-_No puedo creer que seas mi entrenador!-_Finalizo el tipo eléctrico luego de 5 minutos que no paraba de hablar.

-Que dijo Naruto?-Pregunto Ash, mientras algo le decía que su compañero lo había insultado.

-No creo que quieras saberlo, no creo que algo tan pequeño supiera tantas groserías, ni que se pudieran decir tantas en una oración-Dijo el rubio con una gotita de sudor en la nuca por lo dicho por el roedor.

-Naruto tu eres ninja, tienes que estar capacitado para algo así, haz algo-Suplico el peli-verde mientras trataba de poner la llave en la cerradura de una puerta que los llevaba adentro del yate, cosa la cual no logro porque sus manos temblaban mucho.

-Que! Yo porque!-Grito el rubio mientras sus nuevos amigos le mandaban una mirada de súplica.

-Vamos, tu eres muy fuerte, de seguro esto debe ser muy fácil para alguien tan genial como tú-Dijo Max tratando de alimentar el ego del rubio y así haga lo que quieren, cosa la cual funciono, pues el rubio sonrió de manera confiada.

-Tienes razón, esto no debería asustarme, después de todo sobreviví a cosas peores que un grupo de chicas enojadas-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa confiada mientras empezaba a dirigirse hacia la batalla campal que se llevaba a cabo al otro lado de la embarcación.

-Naruto, sácate la gabardina y la camisa, no quieres que se estropeen cierto?-Pregunto el moreno, pero por dentro pensaba-_De seguro si lo ven semi-desnudo se distraen y dejan de destruir el yate del profesor-_Eran los pensamientos del líder Roca.

-Tienes razón, estas prendas son muy especiales para mí-Dijo el rubio mientras pensaba en su Shizune-chan y Baa-chan, mientras se sacaba las prendas mencionadas por el moreno-Bien aquí voy-Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia el grupo de chicas, en el cual habían entrado Flannery y Mayline ya que habían dicho algunos comentarios dirigidos hacia ellas que no le gustaron mucho.

Cuando llego a su destino, observo a Flannery y Misty peleando sobre algo de fuego y agua, mientras Iris, Mayline y Roxie se insultaban cosas que tenían que ver con "Lolis de cabello sobrealimentado" dirigidos hacia Iris, "Masoquistas pelo de chicle" dirigidas a Mayline y "Góticas pervertidas" dirigidas hacia la rockera, por otro lado se encontraban May, Dawn y Elesa discutiendo sobre quien era la más bonita.

Al rubio le bajo una gota de sudor en la nuca, podría simplemente dejarlas inconscientes y posiblemente llevarse la furia de ellas cuando despertaran si aún no se había marchado, o tratar de resolver esto con puras palabras, finalmente opto por lo último, puede que a algunas no les gustara lo que digiera, posiblemente lo golpearían, pero mejor una o dos a todo un grupo.

Luego de meditarlo un rato, se dirigió primero a donde se encontraban la rubia, la castaña y la peli-azul, una vez ahí, tomo aire antes de preguntar-Chicas, que les sucede?-Hablo llamando la atención de estas, las cuales se sonrojaron al verlo con pocas ropas, además de aun estar empapado ya que no se había podido secar con todo el alboroto.

Elesa fue la primera en salir de su Shock, para dirigirse al rubio con un sensual meneo de caderas, antes de ponerse detrás de él y abrasarlo del cuello mientras ponía su barbilla en el hombro del rubio-Naru, diles a esas dos que yo soy la más bonita, cierto?-Pregunto mientras le acariciaba los bigotes al rubio.

Naruto de inmediato empezó a ronronear ante el tacto-N-no h-hag-hagas eso-Suplico el rubio entre ronroneos, mientras la rubia sonreía mientras seguía "comprando al juez".

-Y por qué no Naru?-Pregunto al oído de este, mientras seguía acariciando el rostro del rubio.

-M-mis b-b-bigotes son mu-muy sensibles-Dijo con dificultad el rubio.

-Lo dejare de hacer si le dices a esas mocosas que soy la más bonita-Volvió a decir muy seductoramente al oído del rubio.

**Mientras tanto, bosque cercano a Nami no Kuni**

Lo que se podía ver se podía describir simplemente como una masacre, alrededor de un claro se encontraban aproximadamente un grupo de 20 personas, todos vestían un traje negro y algunos pedazos de lo que parecían ser mascaras en blanco que cubrían su cara, la mayoría de encontraban en un estado que de diría que pelearon contra Hulk a mano mientras este tenía unos guantes metálicos, en medio del claro se encontraba una morena de cabello castaño, vestía un kimono de cuerpo completo de color azul, mientras una energía de un color azul verdoso la cubría, además de una gran aura asesina y toneladas de KI, mientras su rostro era cubierto por su cabello, unos 2 metros detrás se ella se encontraba una rubia muy bien dotada con una mirada de incredulidad y shock total.

-S-s-s-Shizune, como mierda te encargaste de 20 AMBU`s en menos de 2 minutos!-Grito la rubia a la reconocida como Shizune, la cual levanto lentamente la mirada, en la cual se podía percibir un gran enojo y sed de sangre, asustando un poco a la rubia.

**-Alguien está tratando de quitarme a lo que es mío!**-Grito con una voz de ultratumba, asustando aún más a la rubia.

-A que te refieres Shizune-Pregunto nerviosa la rubia ante la mirada penetrante que la castaña tenía sobre ella.

-**Tsunade-sama, me refiero a que una ofrecida está tratando de seducir a mi Naru-kun!**-Volvió a gritar mientras le daba un golpe a un AMBU que había sobrevivido a la golpiza anterior y estaba tratando de pararse y escapar del lugar, pero el golpe lo mando contra un árbol partiéndole la columna, matándolo en el acto, mientras la reconocida Tsunade solo la miraba con una gotita en la nuca al ver por qué se había puesto así.

-Todo esto por eso? Además como sabes que alguien está seduciendo a Naruto-kun?-Pregunto la rubia a su alumna, mientras esta le mandaba una mirada de muerte al escuchar el apodo de **su **rubio.

-**Como que Naruto-kun?! Acaso usted también quiere quitármelo?!-**Grito mientras se acercaba a la Senju, la cual se sonrojo por lo dicho por su alumna.

-Por supuesto que no! Lo veo como un hijo y no soy incestuosa!-Le grito sonrojada a Shizune, quien se calmó y su aura de muerte y sed de sangre, al igual que la capa azul verdosa que la cubría, empezaban a desaparecer.

-Entonces por qué se sonrojo!-Grito aun enojada, pero ya más calmada.

-Por lo que estabas insinuando, _además que tengo imaginación muy activa-_Dijo esto último en un susurro mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-Que dijo al final?-Pregunto Shizune que no había alcanzado a escuchar lo que había dicho.

-QuenosapresuremosparallegaraNami- Respondió rápidamente la rubia tratando de desviar el tema.

-Es cierto, de seguro el constructor de puentes sabe algo-Dijo la morena mientras olvidaba que había escuchado algo de su sensei.

-_Cuando se pone celosa da más miedo que yo-_Pensó la rubia mientras miraba de reojo a su alumna mientras esta caminaba delante de ella.

**De vuelta con el rubio.**

-Como que mocosas?! Además estás haciendo trampa, lo estas seduciendo para que diga lo que tú quieres!-Grito muy enojada May, mas por lo último que por el insulto, aunque ella no se diera cuenta de esto.

Naruto apenas tuvo la oportunidad, se separó de la rubia antes de empezar a hablar-Vamos chicas, no se peleen por pequeñeces, primero, Elesa, eres muy hermosa, por lo que veo tienes muy buen sentido de la moda, sin mencionar muy simpática y entretenida o eso es lo que veo en el poco tiempo que nos conocemos-Dijo el rubio mientras la mencionada se sonrojaba por lo dicho por el rubio.

-G-gracias-murmuro suavemente mientras desviaba la mirada, cosa que al rubio le pareció tremendamente tierno.

-Por otro lado esta May, se ve que es alegre, divertida y muy entusiasta, sin mencionar hermosa-Dijo mientras esta vez la mencionada se sonrojaba por lo dicho- Y Dawn, al igual que May, es alegre, divertida y se puede ver que algo infantil-Dijo soltando una pequeña risa al final, mientras la mencionada decía un "Oye"-Pero al igual que Elesa y May, hermosa-Finalizo el rubio, mientras esta, a diferencia de las otras 2, no se sonrojaba solo sonrió por lo dicho.

-Creo que alguien es muy observador-Dijo divertida la peli-azul-O acaso nos acosabas desde antes?-Pregunto mandándole una mirada de tipo ¬¬.

-Y como lo aria si ni siquiera sabía que existían?-Pregunto divertido por las ideas de la peli-azul-Bueno no importa, entendieron que todas son hermosas a su manera, cierto?-Pregunto mientras 2 asentían apenadas, y la otra con una sonrisa-Entonces no tienen por qué pelear-Finalizo el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Gracias por los cumplidos Naru-Dijo la rubia con algo más de confianza.

-Creo que iré a calmar a las otras-Dijo viendo a las otras chicas que seguían peleando.

Mientras tanto con los chicos, estaban impresionados, en especial Ash y Max, sabían lo tercas que pueden llegar a ser Dawn y May.

-Como carajo las calmo en tan poco tiempo-Murmuro Max en estado de shock.

-Niño, esa no es forma de hablar-Lo regaño el moreno-Pero tengo que admitir que las calmo muy rápido.

-Que les abra dicho? Vi que May y Elesa se sonrojaban, y Dawn parecía feliz-Dijo el azabache algo curioso de como las había calmado.

-Parece que el cabeza de lechuga tiene competencia, aunque él nunca le saco un sonrojo a May que se viera a la distancia-Dijo Max con una sonrisa, puede que haya conocido ase no más de 1 hora al rubio, pero le caía mejor que el cabeza de lechuga, como le decía él.

-Que le abra dicho a Dawn? Ella no se sonrojo ni nada, parecía feliz-Dijo el peli-verde mirando como el rubio se alejaba lentamente de ellas, para dirigirse hacia Misty y Flannery-Al rato le preguntamos, vamos a ver como se salva de esta-Dijo sabiendo que Misty era algo… explosiva o eso le había dicho Ash.

-Oremos por que no diga algo que haga enojar a Misty-Dijo Brock muy preocupado por la salud del oji-azul.

Mientras tanto el rubio, llego al lado de ambas chicas que se miraban con rayos saliendo de sus ojos-Etto, chicas que pasa?-Pregunto algo asustado al recibir las penetrantes miradas de ambas chicas.

-Naruto, cierto que el fuego es mejor que el agua?-Más que pregunta, fue una afirmación de parte de la peli-roja.

-Naruto, dile a esta anciana que el agua es mil beses mejor que el fuego-Dijo mirando fijamente al rubio, el cual estaba muy nervioso al recibir ambas miradas penetrantes.

-Yo creo que el fuego es mejor, ya que con poco puedes iniciar mucho, en cambio con el agua, tienes que encontrar alguna fuente para poder usarla-Dijo el rubio recibiendo una mirada muy feliz de parte de la peli-roja, mientras la peli-naranja le mandaba una mirada muy enojada al rubio.

-Cómo es eso que estas del lado de ella! Ven a acá te voy a…-Sus palabras murieron en su boca al recibir un leve golpe en la nuca de parte del rubio, el cual la atrapo antes de que callera y la dejo en una silla de playa que estaba cerca.

-Que le hiciste?-Pregunto la peli-roja algo preocupada por la líder Agua.

-Solo la deje inconsciente, no quiero tener que escapar de ella hasta que toquemos tierra por lómenos-Explico el rubio recibiendo un asentamiento de parte de la peli-roja-si me disculpas, iré a calmar a las otras-Dijo señalando con el pulgar a donde se encontraban Iris, Mayline y Roxie.

-Anda, ve-Dijo con una sonrisa, el rubio asintió antes de retirarse-Gracias-Murmuro por lo bajo Flannery, esperando que el rubio no la escuchara.

-Cuando quieras-Dijo mientras seguía su camino, sorprendiendo a la peli-roja por su buen oído.

De vuelta con los chicos, todos estaban muy preocupados por el rubio cuando Misty se puso a gritarle, pero esa preocupación paso de ser del rubio, hacia Misty.

-Que le hiso?-Pregunto un tanto preocupado por su primera compañera de viaje.

-Solo la dejo inconsciente-Dijo Brock, mientras todos asentían-Debe ser bueno, vi que el golpe fue suave, la mayoría lo hace con fuerza para dejar inconsciente, pero el solo la toco y se desmayó en el acto-Dijo Brock mientras miraba a la peli-naranja que se encontraba inconsciente en la silla.

-Y eso tiene algo de especial?-Pregunto el azabache algo extrañado por la observación del castaño.

-Sí, se necesita una gran maestría y un muy buen conocimiento del cuerpo humano para poder hacer lo que hiso de forma tan suave y que caiga inconsciente en el acto-Dijo Cilan completando el punto del aspirante a criador.

-Exacto, veamos cómo le va con las que quedan-Dijo Brock mientras observaba al rubio.

Una vez que llego a donde se encontraba el último grupo, un gotón de tamaño Pichu al ver que todas se miraban con rayos en los ojos, mientras alternaban miradas.

-Par de planas!-Grito Roxie a Iris y Mayline, que al parecer se habían aliado.

-Gótica pervertida!-Le grito Iris.

-Intento de rockera!-Ataco algo que Roxie no perdonaría.

-Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte, chicle masoquista!-Grito mientras saltaba hacia la líder de Tipo Lucha, mientras esta se tensaba para iniciar una pelea, pero antes que la albina le cayera encima, Naruto se interpuso entre ambas, atrapando a la albina entre sus brazos.

-Suéltame! Déjame matarla, nadie insulta mi carrera como rockera y guitarrista!-Grito mientras se trataba de liberar del agarre del rubio, pero este no la soltaba, empezó a mandar chakra a sus brazos y pecho, mientras la albina dejaba de retorcerse.

-Ya cálmate, no lo decían enserio, solo se molestaron por como las llamaste-Dijo el rubio calmadamente mientras Roxie finalmente se calmaba y inconscientemente rodeaba con sus brazos el cuerpo del rubio, mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de este, mientras disfrutaba la sensación que le daba el chakra del rubio, aunque ella no supiera que era eso lo que le daba esa sensación.

Mientras tanto, Mayline y Iris se quedaron mirando la escena con una confusión palpable, por su parte, Iris sabía que Roxie no se calmaba con facilidad, además que no dejaba que cualquiera se le acercaba, y Mayline, simplemente no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, en un momento la albina se lanzaba con intenciones de matarla, y al otro estaba en brazos del rubio que habían salvado ase no más de una hora. Pero ellas no eran las únicas que miraban la escena, los chicos, por su parte estaban compadeciendo el alma del rubio por atreverse a abrazar a la líder de gimnasio, pero quedaron con la boca abierta al ver que Roxie correspondió el abrazo, simplemente pensaron 2 cosas, o estaban soñando, o el rubio era alguien muy especial para calmar a todas, o casi todas, las chicas solamente hablando y a una teniéndola en sus brazos. Y las chicas, Dawn y Flannery veían divertidas la escena, pero May e Elesa…

-_La voy a matar, como se atreve a abrazar a mi Naru-_Tal parece que la modelo tuvo amor a primera vista por el Uzumaki.

-_Pero como se atreve, se lanzó a sus brazos, literalmente!-_Gritaba para sus adentros la castaña, mientras apretaba sus dientes con fuerza en señal de furia, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por su hermano, que sonrió con malicia, al fin se vengaría de las vergüenzas que le hizo pasar.

-Ya te calmaste?-Pregunto el rubio mientras la albina asentía con un sonrojo en las mejillas-Bien discúlpate por lo que les dijiste-Ordeno el rubio mientras la albina lo miraba.

-Por que me tengo que disculpar si ellas empezaron?-Pregunto calmadamente sorprendiendo a Iris y Elesa, que pensaban que le gritaría o algo por el estilo.

-Solo aslo si?-Pregunto mientras la albina resoplaba con molestia antes de separarse del rubio y dirigirse a las chicas.

-Lamento haberlas llamado Loli masoquista-Dijo mientras se refería a Mayline-y Loli de cabello sobrealimentado-Refiriéndose a Iris- aunque sea verdad-Dijo finalmente, era una disculpa, a su estilo, pero era una disculpa.

-Ahora ustedes discúlpense con ella-Ordeno el rubio mientras la peli-morada y la peli-rosa asentían con pocas ganas, pero era lo justo, ella lo hizo y lo justo era que ellas igual lo hicieran.

-Perdónanos por haberte dicho gótica pervertida y que eras mala como guitarrista-Dijeron al uní-sonido ambas, mientras Roxie sonreía de forma triunfante.

-Lo pensare-Dijo Roxie mientras se miraba las uñas nuevamente.

-Roxie-Dijo el rubio mientras la mencionada solo volvía a resoplar.

-Acepto sus disculpas-Dijo la albina algo resignada.

Los chicos estaban con la boca por los suelos, el rubio había llegado hace menos de 2 horas y había: peleado a mano con un Pokemón, breve pero lo hiso, camino sobre el agua, calmo a las chicas, abrazo a Roxie y esta no lo mato, y para rematar, logro "domarla" por decirlo de una forma.

En el momento que todos se iban a acercar, un grupo de submarinos con una gran R roja aparecieron rodeando el yate, del más grande surgió un sillón, en el cual se encontraba un hombre alto, vestía traje y su rostro era demasiado serio.

-Atención, todos ustedes entréguenos sus Pokemón y diríjanse calmadamente a la celda que les proporcionaremos, o de lo contrario nos veremos forzados a ocupar la fuerza-Hablo el hombre con voz madura.

Ante la sorpresa de los que lo conocían, frente a ellos se encontraba Giovanni, el líder del Equipo Rocket, pero su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando el rubio empezó a reírse demasiado fuerte.

-De que te ríes-Dijo Giovanni con una voz de mostraba molestia por la forma de actuar del rubio.

-De que eres tan estúpido para pensar que me dejare intimidar por un simple hombre y unos peces de metal-Dijo sacándole un gotón a todos por como llamo a los submarinos.

Cuando termino, Giovanni hiso una seña con la mano, en ese instante los "peces de metal" abrieron un compuerta, de la cual salieron aproximadamente 20 tipos con trajes negros y una R roja en el pecho, era 5 "peces" por lo cual el rubio calculo que serían unos 100 tipos, los cuales tenían armas de fuego, cosa que el rubio no conocía.

-Nee, he peleado contra mas y más fuertes-Dijo desinteresado el rubio, Giovanni asintió a un hombre que estaba al lado de él, y este dirigió una pistola hacia el brazo del rubio, luego de un pequeño sonido, el rubio sintió que algo le atravesó el brazo.

-Vaya, buena arma, a Ten-Ten le encantarían, pero lástima que no tengan mucho efecto en mi-Dijo mientras ante la mirada atónita de todos, la herida del brazo curaba casi al instante-Creo que hay que emparejar las cosas-Dijo mientas cruzaba sus dedos en forma de cruz-Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!-Grito mientras ante, nuevamente, la mirada atónita de todos, una inmensa nube de humo aparecía, cuando esta se dispersó, revelo más de 100 rubios, de los cuales la mayoría se encontraban parados en el agua-Henge no Jutsu!-Gritaron todos a la vez, luego de una leve nube de humo, revelo a todos los rubios, los cuales ahora vestían una capa roja, un casco de un metal color bronce, mientras en sus manos llevaban escudos y espadas del mismo material, mientras el que parecía ser el primero tenía en su casco unos pelos de color rojo-Sparta!-Grito el que tenía los pelos en el casco, mientras todos los demás daban un grito de guerra antes de lanzarse a la batalla.

**Y Corte! Lamento la demora, pero como dije arriba tenía poco tiempo y no me acordaba de la contraseña-Dijo apenado el autor-Espero que les haya gustado la segunda entrega de esta historia, perdonen si hay faltas ortográficas.**

**Algunas aclaraciones:**

**Cuando me refiero al "moreno" estoy hablando de Brock, no de Ash, se que igual es moreno, pero igual, a el le digo de otra forma.**

**Todos pueden escuchar a Locky y Darko, a Darko por ser un Legendario y a Locky porque usa telepatía o algo así, se los dejo a su imaginación. **

**Espero que disfrutaran el capítulo, gracias por darse el tiempo de leer mi historia, dejen sus comentarios que se agradecen, sin más que decir cuídense y nos vemos luego.**

**Att.: Okami no Me/El Lobo de un Ojo.**


End file.
